A certain sister first date
by Hyakimaru
Summary: Misaka Imouto requests the help of her sisters in one of the most complicated and dangerous mission they have ever faced… her first date with Touma.


**A certain sister first date.**

Disclaimer: I don't own To Aru Majutsu no Index or Railgun… Says the author as if he were stating the obvious.

This is an idea I got while thinking 'What if the Misaka network worked kind of like a network does in real life?' it's supposed to take place after the first season of the anime.

Note: FanFiction .net won't let me use the 'at sign' so Φ will be used instead.

* * *

In Academy City, in a certain room of a certain building, a secret meeting was taking place, the most curious thing about it, is that all its eight participants had the exact same looks, clothes and even the same blank expression on their faces, they were all named Misaka and used serial numbers to differentiate themselves, most people referred to them as the 'Imouto' which is Japanese for 'little sister' and there were 9969 of these 'sisters' in the whole world.

Usually their thoughts would travel through the 'Misaka network' that connected them all together, but ever since a certain incident they have been able to partially disconnect themselves from the network and now they can actually keep secrets from each other, thanks to that it was possible for them to be gathered like this without the rest of the sisters knowing about it.

"_You're probably wondering why I called you all here today… Misaka 10032 says while trying to sound mysterious._"

All the sisters nodded, ever since that incident they had been separated and now only ten remained in the city (although unfortunately two were currently unavailable due to medical check ups) and it was weird for so many of them to be gathered in one place… by the way if you're wondering what the whole 'Misaka says' thing is about, it is because the sisters are nearly incapable of showing emotions, and everything they say usually sound pretty… robotic, so in order to properly express themselves they just describe what they feel or what they are doing at the end of their sentences.

"_Yesterday at 3:47 pm, Misaka serial number 10032 finally managed to ask Kamijo Touma to engage in the social ritual between couples commonly known as a date… Misaka 10032 says shyly while blushing._"

Ah! it seems the reason for their meeting is because of a certain boy… you see not so long ago, this lad taught all the sisters the value of their lives, he had fought and got hurt because of them and well… as a result from his heroic actions all the 9969 sisters had developed feelings for him.

_"What was his answer…? Misaka 13577 says curious."_

_"He accepted…Misaka 10032 says happy... Unfortunately it seems Kamijo Touma has the ability of increasing the probabilities of accidents happening, and the possibility of something going wrong during the date is approximately 99.9999999%... Misaka 10032 says sadly. So, I would like to formally request the aid of the Academy City team to insure the success of our date … Misaka 10032 bows as she makes her request."_

Suddenly all the other 7 sisters in the room showed slight signs of discontent.

_"Why should we help you…? Misaka 10039 says envious." _and her other 6 sisters all followed her _"Yes… why should we…? Misaka nods in agreement." _And they all nodded after they said those words.

_"I'm willing to share all the data collected during the date with all of you… Misaka 10032 says trying to sound convincing."_

All the other sisters remained with their usual blank expression, but you could see they were not convinced.

_"… and I'm also willing to share him physically on the final part of the date… Misaka 10032 says giving up."_

Now that was something interesting, they had all seen enough data involving the typical behaviors couples showed in these 'dates' to see what she referring to.

"_But, Misaka 10032 has to be the first one… Misaka 10032 says strongly._"

All the sisters remained silent for a second, and then they all spoke at the same time. "_Ok, I will help…. Misaka says satisfied with the deal._"

_"Good, I appreciate your help… Misaka 10032 says grateful. I will now email you the plan for tomorrow's mission… Misaka 10032 says while sending the mail."_

* * *

$\\10032\mail {

-from 10032Φmisaka .net

-to Academy_City_teamΦmisaka .net

-attachment "Plan .pdf, Hazards .pdf, Rivals .pdf"

}

* * *

_"The first file contains the schedule, maps and all the relevant details needed to carry out the mission, the second contains all the possible hazards that might occur, the last and largest file contains all the possible individuals that might disturb the proper flow of the operation… Misaka 10032 explains."_

Misaka 10039 raised her hand, 10032 looked at her, granting her permission to speak.

_"A part of one of the files seems to be missing… Misaka 10039__ says__ worried. The data regarding subject Himegami Aisa is only two paragraphs long… Misaka 10039 says while re-downloading the file."_

_"That's not a mistake… Misaka 10032 affirms. It is all the information regarding that subject within Academy City databases... Misaka 10032 says confident in her research."_

_"Everything? … Misaka 10039 says puzzled."_

_"Everything… Misaka 10032 says sure of herself."_

Himegami Aisa, one of the many girls that had feelings for Touma, her main characteristic was that she was rather blunt… and maybe a little forgettable.

Then it was Misaka 19090 turn to raise her hand.

_"Oneesama is on the last document… Misaka 19090 says concerned."_

Misaka Mikoto also known as the 'Railgun'; all the sisters had been created using her D.N.A. as a base, so they felt like she was the closest thing they got to a mother, their big sister ('Oneesama') if you like… she also had feelings for the boy, although she wasn't very honest about them.

_"Yes, Oneesama will be the most dangerous threat to the operation if she were to appear… Misaka 10032 says concerned as well."_

In Academy City, all the students were classified by their levels, so a level 0 would be a normal person, while a level 5 would be almost godlike… Mikoto was a level 5 while the sisters were only level 2 or 3, so a battle between the two would inevitably end in Mikoto's victory.

"_Fortunately, an emergency plan has been developed in case that happens… Misaka 10032 says confident._"

* * *

$\\10032\mail {

-from 10032Φmisaka .net

-to Academy_City_teamΦmisaka .net

–attachment "Disposal .pdf"

}

* * *

"_That file also contains plans to disable all the other possible dangerous individuals… Misaka 10032 says with a scary expression on her face."_

After reading the contents of the file all the sisters nodded, it seemed like the plans actually had a good chance of succeeding.

_"Since there doesn't seem to be any more questions, this meeting is considered over, the operation begins tomorrow at 12:00pm… Misaka 10032 says ending the reunion."_

After that all the sisters went their respective ways to secure all the materials and weapons they needed to carry out their mission…

**The Next Day:**

It was already past noon and Kamijo Touma was finally ready to leave his apartment, there was still an hour left before his meeting, but knowing his luck he had predicted that between the accidents and dangerous people he'd find on his way, it'll take him about one hour to get to the meeting spot… quite remarkable when you consider it was only four blocks away from his house.

Ever since he was a kid he always had to suffer the worst possible luck… just this morning he had slipped with a banana peel (only god or a certain nun knew how that thing got in his room.) and nearly broke his nose against the floor; he had even gotten a nosebleed. That was pretty unlucky on its own but it didn't end there… he took off his shirt that got stained with his blood and ran to the bathroom to clean himself, but he had forgotten that his roommate, a little nun called Index was taking a bath, needless to say that she didn't appreciate Touma interrupting her or seeing her naked, she bit his head as a punishment and to make matters even worse Touma's cellphone fell on the floor and made a video call to his parents, who saw him struggling on the floor with a naked young lady while he was topless himself and having a nosebleed… they weren't amused.

_"Such misfortune."_ The boy's said his characteristic catchphrase as he was going down the stairs of his building.

* * *

$\\10032\mail {

-from 10032Φmisaka .net

-to Academy_City_teamΦmisaka .net

–msg: "The target has begun to move, commence operation 'Perfect date'… Misaka 10032 writes officially beginning the mission."

}

* * *

It seemed that Touma was being watched… as soon as he went down the stairs, Misaka 13577 rappelled down from the top of the building to his floor and disposed of her equipment in what seemed to be less than ten seconds… just in time as the door of Touma's apartment suddenly opened.

"_Touma! Where are you going? I still haven't forgiven you for seeing me naked… Huh? you're that weird girl that Touma brought home once."_

A little nun peeked outside the door looking for the boy, but she found Misaka 13577 instead.

"_Yes I came here looking for him but it seems I just missed him… Misaka says analyzing the situation."_

"_Yeah, he just went out… it's weird you should have seen each other on the way, he literally just walked out the door ten seconds ago."_

It seemed Index was sharper that everybody gave her credit for.

_"Don't worry about that, it doesn't matter; but how am I supposed to give these coupons to him now…? Misaka says as she takes the coupons from her pocket."_

The nun looked at the pieces of papers with curiosity.

_"What are these?"_

_"These are coupons for a free buffet on the new 24 hours all you can eat international buffet that just opened across the street… Misaka explains."_

Suddenly the nun's eyes shined brighter than the sun as she got a smile that covered all her face.

"_Free…? 24 hours…? All you can eat…? You know… I can give these 'coupons' things to Touma… and I'm sure he won't mind if I take one for myself._"

"_That would be helpful… Misaka says as she hands the coupons._"

_"Thanks… now if you excuse me I've something to do!"_

As soon as she said those words the nun ran as fast as she could while singing a song about food.

* * *

$\\13577\mail {

-from 13577Φmisaka .net

-to Academy_City_teamΦmisaka .net

–msg: "Sub operation 'bottomless pit' completed successfully… Misaka 13577 writes gladly informing of the results."

}

* * *

Touma made his way towards the meeting point rather easily… it was weird, no thugs, weirdoes, magicians, ESPers or anything else had showed up yet… not even an old lady trying to cross the street. Thanks to that, he managed be on the spot they were supposed to meet unusually early, however he didn't even had to wait ten minutes before Misaka 10032 appeared, Touma had agreed to have lunch with her since she wanted to thank him for saving her.

"_Sorry I'm late… Misaka bows apologizing._"

_"You're not late, we're both 20 minutes early."_

"_Yes, you're right… Misaka says correcting herself. It seems you just like me, couldn't wait to go on our date today… Misaka says happy._"

Wait a minute, a date…? He honestly thought it was going to be a quick meal on a burger joint and that would be it, he wanted to clear the misunderstanding, however looking at her face that almost seemed to be expressing glee… he just couldn't bring himself to do it… such misfortune.

"_Yeah… a… date… so… what plans do we have for today?_"

It's pathetic that the girl had to lead the boy on a date, however he didn't have any idea what to do in a situation like this, so what choice did he had?

_"First at 2:00 pm we'll be having lunch in a nearby restaurant, then at 3:30 pm we'll watch a movie on the new theater that opened a few weeks ago … Misaka explains her plans for today."_

That actually sounded pretty good, he wasn't sure his wallet could handle it though.

_"Then when all that is done we'll… we'll… Misaka says weakly, unable to finish her sentence."_

_"Ah? Did you say something just now?"_

_"Nothing... let's go… Misaka says shyly."_

Then Misaka 10032 clung to his arm and pressed it towards her body.

"_Hey! what are you doing so suddenly?_"

"_Standard couple date behavior… Misaka explains. Am I doing something wrong…? Misaka asks worried. _"

Touma was unable to talk back as she actually kind of blushed.

_"No… of course not, let's go."_

* * *

$\\10032\mail {

-from 10032Φmisaka .net

-to Academy_City_teamΦmisaka .net

–msg: "The meeting went without problems… sub operation 'Sorry I'm late' completed successfully… Misaka 10032 writes happily."

}

* * *

As they were leaving, the couple was spotted by two of Touma's friends, a blond boy with a Hawaiian shirt and sunglasses named Motoharu Tsuchimikado and another one with blue hair and piercings known simply as Aogami Pierce.

_"And then Komoe sensei told that she was going to punish me and… hey isn't that Kamiyan over there?"_ Aogami Pierce pointed at his friend in the distance.

"_Yes he is… and he's with a girl!_" Tsuchimikado noticed surprised.

_"What? That bastard! I'm gonna…" _As soon as the blue haired boy tried to move towards the couple, a tranquilizer dart hit him on the back of his head rendering completely unconscious.

_"Hey! what's wrong?" _The blonde tried to reach his friend, but he felt an impact on the nape of his neck that made him loose consciousness as well.

Immediately after the threats had been neutralized, Misakas 15555 and 12108 who were hiding in a nearby alley, came out and quickly dragged the bodies of the two teenagers away, they brought them to a hidden human pile that contained all the suspicious persons that could disturb the operation and tossed the two bodies near the blond, dark skinned gothic Lolita and the red haired boy with a bar code tattooed on his face that rested on the top… needless to say they were all just unconscious.

* * *

$\\15555\mail {

-from 15555Φmisaka .net

-to Academy_City_teamΦmisaka .net

–msg: "Sub operation 'Keeping the streets safe.' Progressing properly… Misaka 15555 writes pleased."

}

* * *

A little later the couple arrived on the restaurant, a simple fast food place that was near the train station, they ordered their food and seated on a nearby table.

Touma was scratching the back of his head._ "You know you didn't have to pay, I could have…"_

_"Don't worry about that… Misaka says interrupting. I was the one that invited you so it's only fair if I pay… Misaka says honestly."_

_"Ok, thanks I appreciate it, to be honest my finances are kind of bad right now so I was worried I might have to ask my parents for more money and that's… not a good idea right now." _Touma sighed as he remembered this morning incident with Index.

_"It's ok, we SISTERS have our funding sponsored by the Academy City administration… Misaka explains. So please don't worry about money and just enjoy our date… Misaka says positively."_

After that little exchange they proceeded to eat their food, it was good but the silence and the serious mood that was in the table was kind of spoiling it.

_"This hamburger is delicious don't you think…"_ Touma was trying to improve the situation.

_"Yes, it tastes pretty good… Misaka says happily."_

_"There you go again, you know you always sound way too serious, try to relax or at least smile every now and then"_ Touma said almost scolding her.

_"Yes… Misaka says while considering the advice."_

* * *

$\\10032\expression_face = 'smile '

* * *

Misaka 10032 suddenly smiled… It was kind of robotic, but excellent for a first attempt.

_"Wow!" _Touma blushed a little_ "That's what I'm talking about, it's a little rough around the edges but you look really cute with that smile on your face, you should definitely do it more often."_

_"Don't say such embarrassing things… Misaka says while secretly enjoying your praises… wait!"_

Touma laughed and the sister in front of him blushed slightly from embarrassment.

After a while they quickly left the restaurant, having finished their food, they had to move fast if they wanted to catch the movie on time.

* * *

$\\10032\mail {

-from 10032Φmisaka .net

-to Academy_City_teamΦmisaka .net

–msg: "Sub operation 'Lunch in a cheap place' was a complete success… Misaka 10032 writes happy… he said I was cute… Misaka 10032 writes almost fainting."

}

* * *

As they were leaving, a tall girl with a nice figure was near the couple, Misaka 18625 who was scouting from the rooftop of a nearby building identified her as Kansaki Kaori, another one of the many girls in Touma's harem.

_"There is that boy… I should thank him for his help in all the recent incidents and…" _She blushed.

It seemed she intended to disturb the operation, 18625 aimed her rifle and with perfect precision shot a rubber bullet that hit the knot that was on the right side of her shirt, causing it to get undone, immediately after and with perfect synchronization Misaka 14987 sneaked behind her and with a swift movement raised her shirt as high as she could, displaying her huge assets for the whole world to see…

"_Kyaaaaah!"_ The poor girl yelled at the top of her lungs, brought her shirt down as fast as she could and ran away completely embarrassed for being exposed like that.

_"Huh…! Didn't you hear someone screaming just now."_ Touma turned around but saw no one suspicious.

_"It must have been your imagination… Misaka says trying to sound convincing. Now let's hurry or we'll miss the movie… Misaka says while quickening her pace."_

_"Hey wait up…!" _Touma had to move faster to keep up with her.

* * *

$\\18625\mail {

-from 18625Φmisaka .net

-to Academy_City_teamΦmisaka .net

–msg: "Sub operation 'That's why you should always wear a bra' successfully carried out… Misaka 18652 writes feeling a little envious."

}

* * *

A few minutes before the previous incident, Misaka 19090 who was responsible of watching the movie theater, identified two really peculiar individuals … the system administrator of the Misaka network (aka Last Order) and together with her Academy City strongest level 5 (aka Accelerator).

"_So… which movie do you want to see? You stupid brat…!_" He looked annoyed.

_"I don't know, let me see… Says Misaka as Misaka examining the options. Ah! I want to see this one… Says Misaka as Misaka points towards a poster."_

The movie she was pointing was coincidentally the same movie that was planned to be seen at the date… now, while they were not a direct threat to the operation per se, it was better if they remained uninvolved… Misaka 19090 had to think fast as standard disposal procedures were completely useless and forbidden to use against this couple.

_"Ok, wait here, I'll go get the tickets." _Accelerator left while he said curses to himself.

In that moment, 19090 approached Last Order, perfectly disguised inside her Gekota costume complete with a voice changer that made her sound like the popular character.

_"Hello little girl… Gekota says while trying to sound nice. Are you here to see 'Gekota and the thunder of zero'…? Gekota says while trying to sound like he's not advertising."_

The little girl turned towards the giant frog (Codenamed Gekota Imouto). _"No, we are in a date and we're not going to watch a kiddie movie… __Says Misaka feigning annoyance as Misaka tries to hide her interest. By the way your speech pattern sounds familiar… Says Misaka as Misaka suspicious."_

Gekota Imouto sweat drooped. "_That's a shame, as a special promotion for watching the movie, you and your partner could have both won these beautiful Gekota official keychains and participate in a contest for free passes to Gekota Land' the place where dreams come true'… Gekota s… I mean 'Ribbit'._"

The girl looked at the keychain with greed all over her face… a few seconds later Accelerator came back with the tickets.

_"Here are your tickets, let's go stupid brat."_

_"You know… I think I changed my mind, do you mind if we see that movie instead…? Says Misaka as Misaka with puppy eyes on her face."_

The boy sighed _"Sure__... Why not? I'm only here because of you and I'm planning to sleep through the whole thing anyway, I'll go exchange them right away._" For some reason he seemed kind of happy… Misaka 19090 decided it was better not to investigate any further.

The movie they were going to see started a little earlier and ended an hour before the date one, so the possibility of them disturbing the operation now was near 0. After a few moments, they came back with the tickets and Gekota Imouto gave them both their keychains and coupons for the contest before they went inside their screening room… and as soon as they did, another couple entered the theater.

_"So, which movie are we going to see?"_ Touma asked rather uninterested, it was probably going to be a romantic snooze fest.

_"I've tickets reserved for this movie… Misaka says smiling."_

Touma was surprised, the movie looked pretty good, it seemed like it was a spy flic, the poster showed a man with a gun on his hand, a couple of beautiful women around him and several explosions in the background.

_"Great, let's go in so we can get good seats."_

_"Yes… Misaka agrees."_

* * *

$\\19090\mail {

-from 19090Φmisaka .net

-to Academy_City_teamΦmisaka .net

–msg: "System administrator fooled successfully_… _Misaka 19090 writes while breathing a sigh of relief."

}

* * *

Inside the theater the couple picked seats right at the center in the middle row, what Touma considered to be the best spot in the whole place, this was the first time in his entire life he had been able to get seats like these… little did he know that Misaka 10039 was in the projector room, snipping people snacks and drinks to prevent anyone from approaching them.

They both seated and lowered the handrest that separated them from nearby seats, as Touma was going to lower the one between theirs, 10032 stopped him.

"_That won't be necessary… Misaka says looking down embarrassed._"

_"Ok…"_ Touma was embarrassed as well.

Unfortunately not everything was going smoothly, just after they both entered to get their seats another group went into the theater… A long haired regular looking girl named Saten Ruiko, another girl with flowers on her head called Kazari Uiharu , a third girl with twin ponytails named Shirai Kuroko, and together with them was none other than the 'Railgun' Misaka Mikoto herself or 'Oneesama' as the sisters and the girl with the ponytails called her.

_"Saten san, what movie are we going to watch?"_

"_I don't know Uiharu, let's look at the posters over there to see what they're showing._"

The group went near the posters and that was when Gekota Imouto made her move, she approached Mikoto, trying to use the same trick that worked with Last Order.

_"Are you girls here to see 'Gekota and the thunder of zero'? … Gekota says 'Ribbit'. You can win a Gekota official keychain and the right to participate for free passes to Gekota Land 'The place where dreams come true'… 'Ribbit'."_

Mikoto looked at her with a cat like expression, it seemed the plan was going to work.

_"Is that the movie about that frog? Seriously Oneesama… being interested in such things at your age."_

Or at least it would have worked if she were alone.

"_Of course I'm not interested… I just thought the keychain was cute… I don't want to see a kiddie movie, let's go watch this one instead._" As you can imagine she picked the exact same movie that Touma and 10032 were going to see.

_"Ah! I heard wonderful things about that one, let's watch it, Uiharu, Shirai san!"_ Saten was interested in the movie as well.

_"Fine by me, as I long I can be with Oneesama, I don't care which movie we watch." _Kuroko had a grin on her face.

_"Sure, that movie looks pretty good… sorry, Gekota san, maybe next time."_ Uiharu bowed apologizing.

"_Don't worry about it… Gekota says looking down disappointed._"

They all went to get the tickets and little after that they entered the screening room…

* * *

$\\19090\mail {

-from 19090Φmisaka .net

-to 10039Φmisaka .net

–msg: "Oneesama is entering the screening room, I was unable to stop her, it's up to you now… Misaka 19090 writes ashamed. "

}

* * *

_"Saten san look, those seats in the middle row are free." _Uiharu pointed at 4 unoccupied seats right beside 10032 and Touma.

_"Yeah, I see them, that's weird, those are very good seats and the whole place is near full…"_

It seemed Misaka 10039 snipping had caused unwanted secondary effects.

_"…oh well, it doesn't matter... Ok everyone! We'll seat over there right next to…"_

Just as Saten was saying those words, Misaka 10039 loaded a straw with a wet piece of paper and fired it towards the back of Mikoto's head, upon contact she turned around to see what hit her.

_"…the guy with the spiky hair and the girl with the goggles. Hey, what's wrong Misaka san?"_

_"Huh…? it's nothing, let's go."_ she turned around again but didn't find anything in particular.

They approached the seats in this order: Mikoto, Saten, Uiharu and Kuroko, that was bad, if things continued like this Mikoto would sit right next to 10032. Misaka 10039 couldn't think of a way out of this situation, she thought in aborting the mission, but decided it was best not to inform of this to 10032 so she could enjoy the date as much as possible.

"_Oneesama you promised to sit next to me!_" Koroko said pouting.

The Tokiwadai ace sweat drooped _"That's right… I did promise that…"_ Mikoto hit the palm of her hand with her fist, she'd hoped that Kuroko had forgotten about that promise. "_Ok… come here._"

"_No, I have to sit near the hallway in case I need to go to the bathroom._"

_"But you can teleport…" _She sighed. _"whatever… sorry Uiharu, can we trade places?"_

_"Sure!" _Uiharu and Saten moved away so that Mikoto could pass, as they seated, the lights of the theater slowly turned off. Misaka 10039 breathed a sigh of relief, it seemed luck was on their side.

After a few minutes, the trailers started and it seemed there was a little commotion on Mikoto's seat, Kuroko had refused to lower the handrest between them and now she was trying to lean on her shoulder.

"_What do you think you're doing Kuroko?_" Mikoto said quietly.

_"What's wrong Oneesama? This is what couples do while they're watching a movie."_ Kuroko was whispering as well.

_"I told you, we're not a couple!" _Mikoto was getting angry and her voice was becoming louder, it seemed like she was only seconds away of using her ability. Misaka 10039 tried the only thing she thought could prevent a mayor incident from happening… it was a chance in a million, but it was worth a try.

_"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! … Mi"_ She covered her mouth to prevent saying the last part.

Fortunately, it seemed the plan worked as Mikoto was surprised, blushed red like a tomato and lowered her head embarrassed.

_"Oneesama please be quiet, the movie is about to begin."_

Mikoto frowned as it seemed she had no choice but to watch the whole thing with Kuroko leaning on her.

Then the movie finally began, It was actually pretty interesting, it had drama, romance, action… as it was reaching the halfway mark, Touma felt that 10032 beside him suddenly leaned on his shoulder, he looked at her and noticed that she was completely immersed in the movie, not wanting to disrupt her concentration, he moved his arm around her back and placed his hand on her shoulder, 10032 noticed this, blushed ever so slightly and took the chance to snuggle together with him.

When the movie was over, they both left the theater and decided to take a little walk before going back home.

* * *

$\\10032\mail {

-from 10032Φmisaka .net

-to Academy_City_teamΦmisaka .net

–msg: "Sub operation 'Movie together' was so successful that Misaka 10032 can't find a word in the database to describe her emotions… Misaka 10032 writes… erm… overjoyed?"

}

* * *

A little bit after them, Mikoto's group was leaving as well, they had gone through the opposite door of the theater. It seemed the danger was over.

_"It was such a wonderful film, I nearly cried at the end when 00f came back to search for Nastasha." _Everyone nodded, it seemed they all loved the movie._ "By the way, did anyone else notice the love birds that were snuggling beside us?" _Saten was grinning as she said that.

"_No… I was too busy snuggling with Oneesama myself that I had no time to notice anything like that._" Kuroko was also grinning herself.

_"Don't say things that can be misunderstood stupid!" _Mikoto gave her an electric shock that sent her to the floor nearly unconscious.

Completely ignoring that situation, Uiharu spoke "_Ah! I saw them too Saten san, I was pretty surprised since I thought the girl was Misaka san at first... _"

"_Oh crap… Gekota thinks while she's eavesdropping from afar."_ Gekota Imouto was sweating bullets as she spied them from behind a nearby corner.

_"Why did you thought that Uiharu…?"_

_"Well, she looked just like Mikoto san and she was even wearing a Tokiwadai school uniform, but she had these huge goggles on her head, besides Misaka san was seating right next to me so it couldn't be her, still… I kind of thought she was your little sister Misaka san."_

_"Wait a minute… little sister (Imouto)…? Saten san, the boy that was with her, how did he look?"_

Mikoto grabbed Saten by her shoulders and was slightly shaking her _"Well, he looked like he was in high school and… he also had spiky hair, I couldn't notice anything else, but why do you ask?"_

Mikoto completely ignored her and used her ability to find another electrical pulse similar to her, all the sisters had diminished their power output so she couldn't find them with one exception_… _ Misaka 10032 had gotten so relaxed during the movie that she had forgotten…

* * *

$\\19090\mail {

-from 19090Φmisaka .net

-to Academy_City_teamΦmisaka .net

–priority 'Highest'

–msg: "Code red, Oneesama found out about the operation, execute emergency procedure #1524526b… Gekota… I mean Misaka 19090 writes desperately. "

}

* * *

Immediately all the other sisters raised their power output in order to confuse her, but it was too late, she noticed the instant that a signal disappeared and suddenly six other appeared on it's place, she quickly moved towards the place the original signal was without even saying a word to her friends.

Mikoto ran as fast as she could, when she was nearing the place where the signal had disappeared, she was suddenly stopped in a nearby boulevard by Misakas 13577, 15555, 12108 and 14987 who blocked her way, they all stood right next to each other with their arms extended.

"_We can't allow you to go any further Oneesama… Misaka says decided._"

_"Why not? Let me pass!" _Mikoto was really pissed.

_"We just can't… Misaka says trying to buy time."_

As Mikoto tried to take a step forward, Misaka 18625 and 10039 who were positioned to snipe her, each fired a rubber bullet at her feet, missing it on purpose only by a few millimeters.

_"Rubber bullets__… _? As if that could stop me!" She had detected the signals of the snipers since apparently they had forgotten to lower their power output and she was confident in her ability to dodge their shots, the only thing stopping her for breaking through was the possibility of hurting one of them, yes she was pissed, but not enough to hurt one of her many precious sisters.

_"Oneesama, I don't want to fight you… Misaka says honestly. You're a very important person to us… Misaka declares her honest feelings. Please desist… Misaka says trying to avoid confrontation."_

_"Just tell me one thing… are you on a date with him?"_

_"Why is that such a big deal to Oneesama…? Misaka ask curiously. Do you have feelings him…? Misaka wonders."_

Mikoto blushed and got really shy all of the sudden _"No of course not… it's not like I like him or anything… Mikoto says while acting tsun… crap! I'm starting to talk like you!"_ Now she was pissed again.

As this stalemate was taking place, Gekota Imouto who stayed behind, had quickly removed her costume and goggles and secured them on a nearby locker, then she located the friends that Mikoto had left behind.

* * *

$\\19090\ act -character 'Oneesama' -state 'on'

* * *

_"Seriously, why did Oneesama leave like that? A__nd to think this was supposed to be our long awaited romantic date!" _Kuroko sighed.

"_Maybe she went to the bathroom or something… Hey! There she is!_" Saten pointed at Misaka 19090 that appeared before them, she looked really different, there was life on her eyes, and her expression looked just like the one Mikoto always carries.

"_Sorry I disappeared like that, I had an emergency… Mi…_"

_"See, I told you she was in the bathroom; anyway Uiharu, we have to get back home before it gets late… bye bye Shirai san, Misaka san"_

Saten waved her hand and moved towards their destination, Uiharu bowed and followed after her, while Kuroko took a good look at 19090…

_"Something seems weird about you Oneesama… Have you lost some weight recently?"_

Misaka 19090 suddenly blushed._ "Kuroko, I… I need to tell you something; back in the theater when you leaned on me… I… my heart skipped a beat …"_

She swallowed._ "… I think that was when I finally realized my feelings for you…"_

Then she lowered her head._ "…look I'm sorry that I electrocuted you before, but that was because I was so embarrassed that you talked about us so openly, to be honest I always kind of thought of those shocks as a way to express my love …"_

Then she raised her head again and looked directly into Kuroko's eyes_ "…but I know it's not ok, and I want to make it up to you, so please meet me at the boulevard that's near that hotel on the third street, I promise it will be worth it!"_ And finally she smiled.

Kuroko just couldn't believe her ears, she quickly went into a world of her own _"Oneesama, you finally accepted my feelings for you! Kuroko is so happy she could die! But why go there separated if we can just… eh Oneesama…?"_

Kuroko snapped back as she noticed that her Oneesama was nowhere to be seen _"She must have gone ahead."_ After saying those words she quickly teleported away as a figure emerged from behind a nearby corner.

* * *

$\\19090\ act -character 'Oneesama' -state 'off'

* * *

_"Too easy… Misaka states mockingly." _After saying those words 19090 went to get her equipment back.

Meanwhile back to where Mikoto and the sisters were, the Tokiwadai ace was getting impatient.

"_Ok, if you're not going to let me pass then I'll…"_ She decided to shoot a warning, she brought out a coin from her pocket, flipped it in the air and_… _

_"ONEESAMA!"_

Suddenly Shirai Kuroko appeared on the sky and fell towards her, she hugged Mikoto while saying _"Oneesama! Oneesama! Oneesama! Oneesama!"_ over and over again and rubbing her face against Mikoto's chest.

_"Kuroko! Just what do you think you're doing! You pervert, let go!" _She shocked her but Kuroko just moaned and clung to her with all her strength.

_"Oneesama, now I know you electrocute me because you love me, come on give me more of your love." _She shocked her again which only caused Kuroko to moan harder… while she was struggling with her, Mikoto noticed that none of the sisters were anywhere to be seen and she couldn't detect any electrical signals that belonged to them either… they had won.

* * *

$\\10039\mail {

-from 10039Φmisaka .net

-to Academy_City_teamΦmisaka .net

–msg: "Sub operation 'Lesbian stalker' was completed successfully… Misaka 10039 writes pleased. We'll meet at the rendezvous point in 10… Misaka 10039 orders."

}

* * *

Meanwhile not so far from there, Touma and Misaka 10032 were walking together.

_"Can you believe it? Misaka __19090 has been dieting without telling anyone else… Misaka says annoyed. __"_

Touma smiled, he had finally managed to get her to open up to him.

_"Well… I guess… this is it… Misaka says saddened."_

They had gotten to the point where they had to go different ways.

She turned around and looked directly into his eyes _"Tell me, was our date fun? ... Misaka ask worried."_

Touma smiled _"Yes it was, to be honest it had been a long time since I managed to enjoy such a peaceful evening, no magicians or crazy ESPers around or anything… I had a really wonderful time with you."_

She blushed badly_ "Then can I ask you something? … Misaka says sweetly as she removes her goggles."_

_"Sure, whatever you want." _He nodded.

_"Call me 10032… Misaka says embarrassed."_

Touma smiled, and patted her head gently as he spoke. _"I really had a lot of fun today, I hope we can go out again sometime… 10032 chan."_

Misaka 10032 smiled such a cute and tender smile, far more beautiful and natural than the one at the restaurant. _"So... Then we can finally…"_

She said that so quietly that he had to move his head closer so he could listen… and when he did Misaka 10032 moved as well and brought their lips together… they remained like that for a while and when they finally separated, before Touma had a chance to do anything… Misaka 19090 appeared from nowhere and kissed him too, then Misaka 10039 and 13577 after them, then it was 15555 and 18625 turn, then 12108 and 14987 had their chance, after they were done 10032 kissed him again and… well, this situation went on for a while.

When they were all satisfied, all the sisters lined up horizontally in front of Touma, while the one in the middle (which he recognized as 10032 as she was the only one not wearing her goggles.) spoke.

_"I'm really happy that you enjoyed our date, I had a lot of fun too… we can go out again whenever you want… Misaka says hoping it'll be soon. Goodbye... Misaka says as she goes away satisfied."_

After that they all bowed and left the scene, Touma looked their way until they were completely gone from sight.

* * *

$\\10032\mail {

-from 10032Φmisaka .net

-to Academy_City_teamΦmisaka .net

–msg: "Operation 'Perfect date' completed. Good job everyone… Misaka 10032 writes victorious."

}

* * *

As Touma was preparing to leave, he turned around and found Index and Mikoto staring at him… they both looked really pissed.

_"Touma~! They kicked me out of the restaurant because they said I eat too much, then I looked for you, but you weren't home… where were you?"_ Index pouted menacingly.

_"You! Just what in the world were you doing with my sisters?"_ Mikoto was emitting sparks… by the way Shirai Kuroko was clinging to one of her legs… she seemed to be unconscious for some reason.

Touma sweat drooped "_Index… Biri Biri…"_ he could already see this was not going to end well.

_"I saw everything."_

_"Himegami, since when…" _Touma swallowed _"Everything?"_

She nodded_ "Everything… I've been following you since you left your apartment, but you didn't notice me… pervert."_ Just how did she manage to not be detected by the sisters will forever remain a mystery, it seems that going unnoticed was one of Himegami's abilities.

_"Pervert! Just what did you do?"_ Both Index and Mikoto yelled at the same time.

Touma took a step back and could only yell _"Such misfortune" _before running away as fast as he could from the three girls that wanted to kill him.

* * *

$\\SysAdmin\mail {

-from: LastOrderΦmisaka .net

-to: SistersΦmisaka .net

-Subject: 'Yesterday system failure.'

-Message:

First I would like to send a greeting to you all… writes Misaka as Misaka politely. As you probably all noticed, yesterday around 7:00 pm (Academy city time.) there was a system failure that made several sisters experiment the following symptoms:

- Increased pulse rate.

- Elevated body temperature.

- Heavy breathing.

Among a few others, while we don't know what could be the cause of this problem, we suspect that it could be related to several sisters residing in Academy City… writes Misaka as Misaka reports the problems. Between 12:pm and 7:00pm, those sisters mail traffic increased dramatically and around the time of the failure they all became completely disconnected from the network at the same time, we had been trying to contact them about the incident, but any of them has yet to respond… Writes Misaka as Misaka worried. A search party is on its way to locate them… writes Misaka as Misaka hoping for the best.

Well, that's all the information regarding the system failure, I'll report any new information as it comes out… Writes Misaka as Misaka finishes her report.

See ya… Writes Misaka as Misaka writes goodbye.

PD: I'll be on vacation the next week … writes Misaka happily as Misaka won tickets to Gekota land.

}


End file.
